Aoi Love
by Izumi Saru
Summary: A series of Aoi X Many short and random drabbles. Everyone loves Sorano Aoi, right? So, this drabbles are for her. [Late Birthday fic/Requested (?)]
1. Author's Note1

**I WANT A REALLY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hiya guys! It's been a while! :D**

**Christmas is coming and this really short drabbles are for you! Sorry if it's not Christmas related. I just want to give you guys some random drabbles that I created at school during my long absence.**

**This is also for Shiranai Atsune since she requested to me an AoiXMany fanfic ****_a really long time ago._**** Then I remembered her birthday and boom! This drabbles are born~**

**The couples are my personal pick since SOME AoiXCharacter pairings are not my type. I know most of you know what I mean.**

**And since I want this Author's note to be long, I would like to rant about Aoi :3**

**Sorano Aoi is really a cute character but... HER HAIR IN GALAXY IS REALLY MAKING ME SAD! ;w; I miss her old hair because it reminded me of her seiyuu.**

**Her seiyuu and her are really a perfect match... I miss her hair ;w;**

**I think her voice is not 'capable' for rock musics like the Galaxy's Ending Theme Song 1 and 2. I just found it weird that Kitahara-sama is singing rock songs than her usual songs. Haha, just an opinion~**

**Mm... This Author's note is still short!**

**Ah! As you notice, this is a multi-chap! :D Yey! I'm so proud for myself~**

**I really want to write a multi-chap because I always write one-shots. My stories are full of one-shots and I kinda miss writing a multi-chap ;w; I shall write a multi-chap in the near future!**

**Er, I think this is enough ._. Haha. Sorry for the long intro~**

**Don't worry, you will not read any Author's note in the following chapters just some because of reasons. /awkward laughs/**

**Rated T because of reasons too ._. I don't want to spoil because it will ruin the fun.**

**Yosh! I'm sorry for the horrible ideas, pairings and the titles.**

**Oh yeah, my writings skills is still pretty childish right now because of lack of inspiration. Yeah~ I feel so poor all of a sudden. /cries/**

**Enjoy! :D**


	2. TenmaXAoi

**Tenma X Aoi - "Worry"**

Matsukaze Tenma, the captain of Shinsei Inazuma Japan, wiped his sweats from his forehead. His face looked so weak and tired because of his hard self-training in the Black Room.

He rested on the floor and panted. "AHHH!" He shouted to let out his pain.

"Tenma?"

He flinched. He heard his blue girl's soothing voice, a medicine to lessen his tiredness.

"A-Aoi?" He slowly stood up and saw his girl, looking worriedly at him.

"Don't push yourself so hard, Tenma." Sorano Aoi, Tenma's childhood friend and secret crush, wiped his face using a towel. "Don't make me worry like that." She suddenly hugged him.

Tenma's cheeks went red and slowly hugged her back, enjoying his love's warmth and care for him.


	3. SaruXAoi

**Saru X Aoi - "Name"**

"Saru? Are you okay?"

No answer from the lad. Why is he thinking so deely?

"…I'll leave you then."

The lad sighed and looked at the window.

"Sorano… Aoi…"

…

…

…

_"Evan-kun!"_

_"Tsk. Don't call me that, Aoi-chan!"_

_"But I want to!"_

_"No! Saru is fine!"_

_"Fine~"_

_After the couple's little fight, the girl hugged her boy._

_"Saru-kun!"_

_Saryuu Evan sweetly smiled at her._

_"Aoi-chan…"_

…

…

…

A faint smile appeared on the lad's face.

"I miss you…"


	4. IbukiXAoi

**Ibuki X Aoi - "You can do it!"**

_I must prove to that Shindou-guy that I can protect the goal myself!_

Ibuki Munemasa dunked his shoot to the hoop and struck a striking pose.

"You're so cool, Ibuki-kun!"

Ibuki looked at his back and eyed to the source.

"Working hard, I see." It's just their manager, Aoi, who is smiling at her fellow goalkeeper and walking towards him.

Ibuki proudly grinned. "Of course!" He folded his fist. "I'm going to show that Shindou that I can block the team's goal."

"Don't be so hard to him, Ibuki-kun." Aoi held both of Ibuki's hands. "I know you can you do it!" She gave him a warm smile.

Ibuki smiled back. "Thank you… Aoi."


	5. TaiyouXAoi

**Taiyou X Aoi - "Hospital Meet"**

Under the sunrise's rays, a sun-like boy is playing a soccer ball under a shady tree.

"Taiyou-kun!" His nurse scolded.

Amemiya Taiyou ran away again, like he always did and bumped a certain girl.

"Ah!" The girl shrieked and fell down. "Owie~"

Taiyou flinched and helped her. "A-Are you okay?" He pulled her up and noticed her big blue eyes. He blinked. "Aoi?"

Aoi smiled a bit. "Hi Taiyou-kun~"

"Why are doing here?" Taiyou asked.

"To see you of course!" Aoi grinned.

Taiyou felt a little thud on his chest. "E-Eh?" He gulped.

His thoughts are filled of Aoi's faces. Why? Because she is Taiyou's kawaii crush! Her sweet voice is music to his ears and her smile? He can't describe it by words.

While he is day dreaming…

"Ah! Taiyou-kun!" His personal nurse, Fuyuka, grabbed him by the hand. "Time to check your health, Taiyou-kun~" She chimed as she dragged him inside the hospital.

"E-Eh!? F-Fuyuka-san!?" Taiyou whined.

Aoi watched the scene and giggled. "Bye Taiyou-kun~" She waved.


	6. ShinsukeXAoi

**Shinsuke X Aoi - "Pikachu, I choose you!"**

"Shinsuke-kun!" Our main blue maiden ran to a little boy and tossed him to the air.

Nishizino Shinsuke, who is really dizzy from all the flips and turns of Aoi at him, shakily answered. "W-W-W-Wh-a-a-at i-is i-i-t-t-t-t?"

Aoi putted Shinsuke down and smiled. "I have a favour to ask you."

Shinsuke blinked. "Oh! What is it?"

Aoi smiled bright at him.

…

…

…

"Kyaaa~ You are so kawaii, Shinsuke-kun!"

"S-Shut up, Aoi-chan!"

In a shop where all the anime cosplay costumes are there, the two are having fun of their lives. Aoi dragged Shinsuke here to give him a little gift.

Aoi spun around as she saw Shinsuke wearing a really kawaii fit-for-his-size Pikachu costume.

"You are really kawaii, Shinsuke-kun!"

Shinsuke felt shy. "M-Mou… A-Aoi-chan… Stop it already…" He slapped his chubby cheeks.

Aoi giggled and lifted Shinsuke. "You are so kawaii." He pecked a quick kiss on his cheek.

Shinsuke madly blushed. "I-I know…"


	7. KariyaXAoi

**Kariya X Aoi - "A Prank Love Confession"**

Behind a dark green bush, the mysterious Kariya Masaki was spotted, looking evilly at his target.

He smirked. "Ah~ Kirino-senpai~ What should I play with you this time~?" He chuckled.

When Kariya is going to attack, he flinched.

"Kariya-kun? Are you going to make fun of Kirino-senpai again?"

Kariya slowly turned his head around. He saw the team's blue manager, Aoi.

She tilted her head. "I wonder when you are going to make fun of me." She frowned.

This time, Kariya blinked. "Eh?"

Aoi frowned even more. "Well, you always make fun of Kirino-senpai and you pranked every one of the team especially Endou-kantoku but me!" She impatiently shouted the last part. "Why won't you make fun of me like everyone else?" She did this puppy-dog-eyes thing.

Kariya sweat dropped. "Um… Because…" He starched his head. "I don't want to."

"Why?" Aoi pouted.

Kariya blushed at Aoi's cuteness. _Shit! Should I tell her? _He slowly looked at her big blue eyes. He took a deep breath. "I…" He ran away.

"I LOVE YOU SORANO AOI!" Kariya shouted with all his might while his figure was out of sight.

Aoi blinked. "Eh?" She suddenly giggled. "Kariya-kun is so cute!"


	8. FeiXAoi

**Fei X Aoi - "Snow Angel"**

_La~ La~ La~_

A little bunny-like boy and blue-like girl are holding each other's hand while walking through the snow.

"Aoi-chan, let's make a snow angel!" Little Fei Rune chimed.

Aoi nodded. "Un!"

They untangled their hands and ran to the snow field.

"Nyaaaaaaaa!" They cutely screamed as they rolled to the snow.

They stopped for a while and spread their wings. They moved their arms and legs to form a…

"Snow Angel!"

…

…

…

Teen Aoi threw a snowball at her teenage boyfriend, Fei. She giggled. "You're it!" She ran away."

Fei grinned. "I'm going to catch you!" He started to run after her.

"Got cha." Fei caught Aoi by hugging her from behind and accidentally fell down.

Aoi giggled again. "I _snow angel_ you." She kissed Fei's nose.

Fei smiled. "I _snow angel_ you too." He kissed her back.

The snow angel couple cuddled each other, under the rain of snow.

* * *

**A/N: Just some clarification before you go to the next one :) When the couple said ****_I snow angel you, _****it simply mean 'I love you'. Why? Because when they are kids, the word 'snow angel' is 'love' for them since they love to create snow angel.**

**Haha. Sorry if I didn't expand more to this story. I just don't know how to write it. Yosh. To the next one!**


	9. KirinoXAoi

**Kirino X Aoi - "His Hair"**

In a meadow where beautiful flowers are present, two figures are seen, braiding the other one's rose pink hair.

"Your hair is so soft, Kirino-senpai." Aoi said as she caressed the girl-like-but-really-a-boy person's hair.

Kirino Ranmaru heavy sighed. "I know." He grabbed Aoi's hands to stop her braiding his hair. "Stop it already."

Aoi pouted. "No~" She tackled hug him. "Aoi-chan wants to braid Kirino-senpai's hair!"

Kirino sweat dropped. "Fine." He straightened his back."

"Yey!" Aoi jumped for joy and proceed playing Kirino's hair. "La~ La~ La~"

Kirino sighed again. "Why do you like braiding my hair, Aoi?"

Aoi giggled. "Because I love it!"

"Yeah, I know but why?" Kirino asked again, curiously want to know the answer.

Chu~

Aoi kissed Kirino's cheek. "Because I love you, Kirino-senpai!" She brightly smiled. Her face is so close to Kirino's nose.

Kirino blushed. "A-Ah…" He hid his eyes, embarrassed of what just happen.


	10. ShindouXAoi

**Shindou X Aoi - "Song"**

Shindou Takuto, a guy with gorgeous wavy brown hair, is playing a certain song using a piano in the music room.

_dare ni mo yowasa miserarezu ni_

_mata choppiri tsuyogari_

_dechaun da yo_

_itsuka omoikiri waraeru hi_

_kuru to ii na_

_sasayaka ni inoru yo_

As he pressed the last key, someone giggled.

"Why are you playing my song, Shindou-senpai?"

Shindou casually looked behind him. He saw a blue haired figure, standing and smiling at him near the door.

He smiled back. "Aoi." He called. "Why are you here?"

"Well~" Aoi ran towards him and sat next to him. "I was walking outside the corridor and then I heard a familiar song so I follow it."

"Oh." Shindou awed. "I really love your song so…" He pressed a key. "…I tried to play it using a piano."

Aoi smiled bright. "It was beautiful." She carefully rested herself on Shindou's lap. "Can you please play it again, Shindou-senpai?" She cutely begged.

Shindou chuckled. "Alright." He played her song again until the blunette fell asleep on his warm lap.


	11. YukimuraXAoi

**Yukimura X Aoi - "Snow Kiss"**

"Eternal Blizzard!"

Yukimura Hyouga is practicing alone in the field of Hakuren. His face looked dull as if he is tired of his lonely and boring life.

He slowly sighed. "What to do." He took a deep breath and let it out to see his air.

Snow is falling from the sky; a sign that Christmas is coming. The land is covered with puffy white snow.

Yukimura packed his things when suddenly…

"Oi~" Someone chirped with excitement. "Yukimura-kun~"

Yukimura stood straight. "What do you want, Sorano?"

The chirping Sorano hugged him from behind. "You're being a meanie again!" She pouted.

Yukimura leaned forward to her face. "I'm sorry." He pecked a kiss on Sorano's lips.

Sorano blushed. "U-Um… Y-Your lips is cold."

Yukimura smiled. "Really?" He kissed her again. "I hope you like my snow kiss."

Sorano blushed madly. "Y-Yeah! I-I like it…a lot."


	12. MatatagiXAoi

**A/N: Haha. Another Author's note but this time, in the beginning. PLEASE READ THIS ESPECIALLY TO THE INNOCENTS! OMG.**

**Okay. This chapter is pretty different from the previous chapters so... Please skip this if you don't like 'hot' stuff or something. Haha. I really don't want to post it but heck! This is like my favorite couple!**

**Again. For those who has innocent minds, please skip this chapter. I don't want your mind to be covered by dirt because of this chap. /SHOT**

**For those who will still want to read this, thank you, I guess. You're great!**

**/covers herself with a blanket/ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

* * *

**Matatagi X Aoi - "Dark Side"**

Matatagi Hayato grinned at his maiden rival as he tossed his sword in the air. "You're pretty good at this." He applauded.

Maiden Aoi bowed. "Why thank you."

Matatagi pulled her up and seductively touched her waist. "You're very sexy, Aoi-chan." He whispered and licked her tiny ear.

Aoi moaned. "M-Mou~" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Nyaaa~" She moaned again as she felt that Matatagi is licking her neck. She played the blue part of Matatagi's hair. "Kiss me."

Matatagi followed her. His lips attacked hers as they moaned in harmony.

Their devil tongues clashed in dominance, a meaning that they want to deepen the kiss.

Aoi pushed her partner to the wall. This time, she attacked.

Matatago grinned between their kiss. "Want to continue this in our room?"

Aoi stopped the kiss and looked through his evil eyes. "Certainly."

* * *

**A/N: /nervously laughs/ ._.**


	13. ManaMinaXAoi

**Manabe & Minaho X Aoi - "Experiment Kiss"**

"Manabe-kun! Minaho-kun!"

The said handsome lads stopped their conversation and looked at the beautiful blunette.

"Why do you call us, Aoi-chan?" Minaho Kazuto wiggled his ears in excitement.

Aoi smiled. "Tenma is looking—."

"Your hair is so soft, Aoi-chan." Manabe Jinichirou examined her Aoi's short blue hair.

Aoi jolted at his stare. "E-Eh, Manabe-kun? What are you doing?"

"Mm…" Minaho looked through Aoi's big blue pupils. "You're eyes are so shiny, Aoi-chan." He smiled.

Aoi blushed. "U-Um…"

Manabe crawled closer to Aoi's cheek while Minaho is at the other side.

"3… 2… 1…"

Chu!

Aoi blushed madly as she felt two warm lips are pressing to her puffy cheeks.

After a minute, they stopped kissing her and discussed their observation.

"Mm… Just what I predicted."

"Agreed."

The two master minds smiled in victory and walked away.

Aoi blinked but her red cheeks are still visible. "W-What's going on?"


	14. Tsurugi BrothersXAoi

**A/N: AGAIN! Ugh... I hate myself. ANOTHER PERVY CHAPTER, PEOPLE! Haha, sorry ._. This will be 'greenier' than the last one though so please skip this shit and just read my random Author's note~**

**Please, I beg of you. Can't take it? SKIPPPPPPPPP!**

* * *

**Tsurugi Brothers X Aoi - "Hot Love"**

"Nnngghhh…" Aoi moaned in pleasure as two hot tongues swirled all over her cheeks.

"Nnngh… Nya~"

Two persons are now making her feel good and that is, the Tsurugi Brothers.

Tsurugi Yuuichi, the oldest, nibbled Aoi's delicate ear as he pinched her…

"Nya!" Aoi screamed in delight.

On the other hand, Tsurugi Kyousuke attacked her neck to hear her beautiful moans.

Aoi blushed madly. "M-More…"

The Tsurugis grinned and quickly licked her favourite spot.

"NYAAAAAAAAA!" Aoi screamed loudly as she felt the goodness running inside her. "More! More!"

The boys continued what they are doing until…

…

…

…

"That was hot." Naked Aoi said as _her _boys wrapped her sexy body and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: /SHOT /SLAPPED /KICKED /DIES **

**PLEASE READ MY LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE! :D**


	15. Author's Note2

**Nyaaa~ I had fun doing this! :3**

**DO YOU GUYS HAD FUN READING MY RANDOM AND SHORT DRABBLES? :D (Minus the two pervy ones /SHOT)**

**Haha. Don't worry, this will not be long ;)**

**Thank you for the support guys! :D I hope that my inspiration will come back soon. I miss writing so much! Writing forcibly is not good :( Wah!**

**Yosh! That's all for this AoiXMany fic! See you guys in my next story! JA! :D**

**Izumi "Saranako" Saru... OUT!**


End file.
